Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion/Victory
This is the first chapter in Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion. Nearly a year later after Become Truly show, Angela goes out for a walk. Prologue *In New York City, Angela walks on the street with a drink. *'GameHouse presents' *Angela helps the breakdancer dance. *'A GameHouse Original Story' *Angela keeps walking, and arrives at the crosswalk. *Then she throws the milkshake onto the garbage bin, but the milkshake splatted into the manhole. This reveals Marv. *Angela: Oh, I'm so sorry Mav!*Marv: At least it's not banana flavor like last time. *Marv the plumber laughs. *Marv: Say Hi to Kitty for me! *The crosswalk begins. *Starring: Angela Napoli *Fran: Morning Angela! *Fran gives cinnamon to Angela. *Angela: Mmmm… cinnamon. *Angela: Catch you later, Fran! *Also starring: Kitty Jackson, Jenny Garcia, Virginia Hills *The money flies away while the officer gets it. *There was a traffic jam. Angela goes through Taxi. *Angela gets the newspaper, and gives it to Albert. *Angela: Here's your newspaper, Albert. *Albert: Thanks Ang! *Special guest appearance by: Emily O'Malley, Evelyn Napoli *Now arriving: Victory boutique. *'Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion' Level 1 - A Moment to Shine Give your new customer the dresses she asks for! *Angela enters the boutique. *Chloe enters the store. Meet Chloe Morgan, Janet's daughter. Chloe searches for dresses. *Angela: Welcome to Victoria's. Can I help you? *Chloe thinks. *Angela: Miss? *Chloe: Maybe... *Chloe: I'm looking for a prom dress, I guess. *Angela: You guess? Well, this section over here is out Prom Queen line! *Angela: In a couple of weeks... *Angela: ...we'll be introducing the new collection... *Angela: ...but my friend Victoria is getting nervous. *Angela: We'll miss prom season if we don't start designing like... *Angela: ...yesterday. *Angela: Prom night's a young woman's time to shine! *Angela: That's why I've been thinking about naming the collection 'Queen for a Day', but I... *Angela: Not the talkative type, I guess? *Chloe: My mom thinks I could use some help. *Amgela: Well, tell your mom you've come to the right place! *Victoria enters her store. *Victoria: Good morning, Angela. *Angela: Oh, hey Victoria! *Victoria: Angela, do you need me to explain how to run the store? If you click YES, the tutorial will start. Otherwise, press NO to skip ahead and play. *Angela: No thanks, I'll be fine! *Victoria: Alright! Good luck! *Victoria: If you have any trouble, or if you want a bigger challenge, you can change the difficulty in the settings menu. *Victoria leaves aside. *Angela: Take your time and look around! Let me know if I can help you with anything. During the level *Angela finds the correct dresses for Chloe! After the level *Angela: So... Which dress so you like most? *Chloe: I don't know, all of them I guess. *Angela makes a dress. *Then, Angela made a purple dress for Chloe. *Angela: Try this one - I think it would really make you sparkle... Miss...? *Chloe: Chloe. I'm Chloe. *Chloe: It's amazing, I really love it. *Chloe takes a dress. *Angela: Say... Is that a French accent I hear? I totally love that! *Chloe: Yes. I'm from Paris. We're here because my mom wanted me to have an AMERICAN prom. *Angela: Your mom sure sounds like she knows what she wants. *Chloe: Yes. nd she always gets what she wants, too... *Angela: Why don't you take that dress home and show it to your mom? Level 2 - There's Something about Prom Make sure the store stays clean! *Meanwhile at Fran's Diner... *Angela: ...And she came all the way down here from Paris to have an American Prom. *Angela: Can you imagine? *Angela: Do you remember OUR prom? *Jenny: Our prom? Gee, let me think... *Angela: I just remembered, I... forgot to clean the dressing rooms! Catch you guys later. *Angela runs back to the store. *Virginia: Do we REMEMBER prom? That's an understatement. It was all over the front page of the newspaper for crying out loud! *Kitty: Denial is an ugly thinking. During the level *Angela keeps the store clean! After the level *Angela cleans the rack. Chloe enters the store. *Angela: Back again so soon? And? *Chloe: Sigh… my mom and I got in a big argument. *Chloe: She absolutely hated my choice. She thinks it draws too much attention. *Angela: That's ridiculous - I LOVE how that dress looks on you? *Chloe: Really? *Angela: Oh, absolutely. If I had the chance to do my prom all over again, I'd totally dress like you. *Angela: Than again, I would do things completely differently now. Of course. *Chloe: My mom told me that her prom was a total disaster. She doesn't want the same thing happening to me. *Angela: You're a beautiful young woman! What does your mother expect? That you're going to try to NOT get noticed? *Chloe: I don't know. For the first time ever, I actually felt comfortable wearing something like this. *There was a customer. *Angela: Excuse me miss, would this dress be suitable for a prom? *"Why yes, I think you daughter would look wonderful in that dress." *Angela: Yes, my daughter does have great taste. *Angela: See? *A customer leaves. *Angela and Chloe laugh. Level 3 - Of Kings and Queens Get ready for the new "Queen for a Day" collection! *Janet enters the store. *Janet: Excuse me, Miss? I think we just spoke on the phone... *Victoria: That's right, I'm Victoria. *Janet: Pleased to meet you. *Janet: My, this place is ADORABLE! Is it yours? *Victoria: Actually, I bought it after winning a reality TV show. *Janet thoughts. *Victoria: 'Become Truly?' You couldn't have missed it. It was all over! *Janet: Sorry, can't say it rings a bell. *Janet goes to dresses. *Janet: GASP! Look at those prom dresses! *Victoria: Er… They're still from last season. This year's styles will be featured in our upcoming 'Queen for a Day' show. *Janet: A prom fashion show? Why, that is brilliant - I'm sure it'll be the crown of your collection. *Victoria: Well, we hope so. Of course, you can never tell what teenagers are into these days... *Janet: Tell me about it. *Janet: I know I was a different person back then. *Janet: My person was QUITE... What's the word? Memorable. *Victoria: I guess they all are. *Janet: What WERE we thinking back then? *Janet leaves the store. Victoria goes back to run. During the level *Victoria gets ready for the new collection! After the level *Victoria uses the computer. *Meanwhile in the streets... *Angela heads out of the Subway. There was a call from Victoria. *Angela's phone: Bzzzzzzz! *Angela answers the phone. *Angela: Victoria. *Victoria: Hey, we need to talk about the new prom line. *Angela: I'm on my way with the new designs. I... *Angela sees the traffic. *Angela: Ugh, New York traffic. I'll call you back. *Angela goes across the street diagonally. Then the taxi scared Angela, screeching to stop! *Angela jumped, scattered the designs! *Taxi driver: Ay! Get outta the street lady! *Matt Miller comes out of the taxi, seeing Angela. *Matt: I'm so sorry miss - are you alright? *Angela: I think I hurt my ankle... But I'm okay. *Angela: Oh no, my sketches! They're all over the place! *Matt: Here, let me help. *Matt helps her pick up sketches. *Angela: Matt? Matt Miller? *Matt: Angela? *A "just married" car stops. *Just Married driver: We haven't got all day! We need to catch a plane to our honeymoon! *Angel and Devil appear inside Angela's emotions. *Devil: Ohhhhhhhh. My. God! He still looks GORGEOUS! *Angel: Don't faint, Angela! I'm enjoying the view! *Matt: Angela...? *Angela: Hmmmmm… What? Sorry, I'm still a bit... dazzled. *Angela: Wait, this is SO crazy! I was just talking about high school! *The school bus stops! *School bus driver: Ewww, they're gonna kiss! *Elaine and Spencer appear! *Elaine: Ooooooooh! *Matt: What brings you here, all the way from Snuggford? *Angela: Well, I haven't been there since I left high school, actually. *Angela: What? Really? I only just moved here! *Angela: I work in fashion. What about you? Are you like, a doctor or a lawyer? *Matt: Close enough. I'm an artist. *The seagull lands on hydrant. And the truck crashes! *Angela: Wow! Matt Miller, a big time New York artist! If only our teachers could see you now... *Matt: Actually, some gallery across the street wanted me to do an exposition. You could always stop by if you... *Angela: Oh, I'd LOVE to! *A green car stopped. *Green car driver: Please! My wife is going into labor! *Angela: We all have our problems, sir! Just give us a minute! *Angela: Look, I have to go to work, but if you don't mind waiting we could grab some coffee afterwards? *Matt: Lead the way. *Matt and Angela lead the way. Leve 4 - A Delightful Reunion Love is in the air... maybe! Keep Matt interested in Angela! *In the Victory boutique... *Angela: No, I mean it. It's uncanny! *Matt: Oh, c'mon! *Angela: You look EXACTLY the same as you did in high school. *Angela: Boy, do you remember our principal? *Matt: Are you serious? Of course I do! 'You're not running my school's reputation!' *Angela: Yeah, he totally ran that place like a prison. Still a real shame that they shut it down... *Matt: Maybe that had something to do with what happened at the prom... *Angela: Oh... Yeah. Totally forgot about all that. Silly me. *Angel: Yeah. Silly you. Probably forgot about Janet Morgan as well, I'm sure? *Devil: Thanks for bringing her up again... *matt: Say, have you ever heard anything from Janet? I heard she left for Europe after prom. *Angela: Janet who? Doesn't ring a bell... *Matt stands there. During the level *Angela keeps matt Interested in her. After the level *Meanwhile in Fran's Diner... *Jenny: Matt Miller? No way! *Fran goes to tell Angela. *Fran: Careful there, Angela. *Virginia: A new quote, Fran? What's it say? *Fran: 'Old flames may flare, with just a tiny breath of air'. *Fran leaves aside. *Angela: What? *Angela: It's not like that! That was ages ago. We just talked and... *Virginia: Wait - you dated this Matt Miller in high school? *Jenny: Oh my gosh! 'Did they date?' They'd probable be married now if it weren't for that... that... *Virginia, Jenny: JANET MORGAN! *Virginia: You mean this Janet Morgan stole Matt from you? Where is she now? *Angela: Someplace far away. Besides, that was a long time ago. Can we change the subject, please? *Jenny: Yes Victoria, she did - but there's more. Angela didn't become Prom Queen because of her. *Angela: Jenny! *Victoria, Jenny, Kitty and Virginia laugh. Level 5 - Dream a Little Dream of Me Angela shocked some customers. Make sure they don't leave angry! *Inside her dreams... *The fans applause. *Angela: I... I don't know what to say! *Left fans: We love you, Angela! What a fantastic prom! *Angela: Look Mom, Dad! I finally became Prom Queen! *Evelym: You know Emily, you could stand to learn a thing or two from your little sister! *Emily: If only I could be more like Angela. *Angela: I am so honored to have been UNANIMOUSLY chosen as your Prom Queen! *Left fans: I didn't vote for you! *Mid fans: Yeah - where's Janet? *Angela: Janet? It's a real shame, but Janet couldn't be with us tonight. *The fans: We want Janet! *Angela: As I said, Janet is NOT going to be here. *Angela: Now, where was I? Oh yes, I'm so honored... *The door opens! *Jacob: Hey! Janet just showed up in the parking lot! *Angela: What?! *Emily, Evelyn, Edward and the fans escape. *Matt takes the Prom Queen strip. *Matt: You won't be needing this now that Janet's here. *Matt also takes the rose bouquet from Angela. *Matt: Or this. *Matt shuts the door. The lights are off. *Angela: Hello? Anybody? *There was Janet! Angela turns away! *Angela: No! This is MY moment! *Angela: NO! NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Angela: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *Back in the Victory. There was an angry customer, and the rest are all unhappy. *Angela: NO! NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Wendy: Okay... I know green isn't my color, but there's no need to start shouting. *Wendy: And by the way... My name's Wendy, dear. Not Janet! *Wendy left the store! During the level *Angela shocked some customers because of a dream, so Angela makes sure nobody leaves angry! After the level *Meanwhile in Chloe and Angela, Emily and Evelyn visit the store. *Angela: Oh, my gosh! What are you two doing here? *Evelyn: Well, your sister and I are on a little shopping vacation here in New York... *Emily: And we wanted to see you while we're here! *Angela: Chloe, this is my mom, Evelyn, and my sister Emily. *Chloe: Hi, pleased to meet you! *Angela: Chloe is visiting from Paris. *Emily: Hi Chloe. Comment ca va...? *Chloe: You must be very proud of Angela. *Evelyn: Of course we are. *Evelyn: Though she was a REAL handful growing up... *Evelyn: There were times when we wondered about her. You remember Emily? That one time when... *Emily laughs. *Angela: Yes thank you, mother! Level 6 - A Night to Remember Let Angela draw out a design whenever she's inspired! *Angela: So your mother made you do a year of school in New York, JUST so you could go to a prom? *Chloe: It feels that way sometimes. It's a bit ironic though... *Chloe: She has a... how do you say? 'Complicated' relationship with prom. *Chloe: It is very important to her, though I don't think she really enjoyed her own. *Chloe: She won't talk about it, but I think something bad happened to her. *Evelyn: That's too bad. It's such a special night for most. *Evelyn: I never went to college - for me, prom was the highlight of my youth. *Chloe: If only my mom felt the same way. *Angela: I'm sure she'll come round. I mean, I bet her prom wasn't as bad as mine... *Chloe: Well, I'd bet be getting off. Emily, Miss Napoli, it was so nice to meet you. *Chloe leaves the store. *Angela: Ugh, I've still got so much work to do n my designs. *Emily: I'd love to help out if you want? *Angela: Really?! You're a lifesaver! *Emily helps Angela out. Evelyn leaves the store. During the level *Angela draws out the design when she is inspired. After the level *Angela places the design. Victoria appears. *Angela: What do you think? *Victoria revises her design. *Victoria: The designs are nice, but we really need something fresh and exciting to present to the world. *Emily edits. *Emily: Really? I think they look nice. *Angela: I could give it another go. *Victoria: I'm just a bit worried that we'll miss prom season... *Angela: Don't worry, Victoria. *Victoria: How can I not?! Running Truly's old business is harder than I thought. *Angela: We'll get noticed. I promise you. *Angela: Victoria, relax! I PROMISE that whatever happens, we will have dresses to show, and we WILL get noticed. *Victoria: Okay, okay... If you say so... Level 7 - That Settles It! Make the perfect dress for Chloe! *Angela: Did you know I was ALMOST Prom Queen? *Victoria: Really? *Angela: It would have been so wonderful... *Victoria: Too bad you can't have another prom... *Victoria: ...maybe being Prom Queen would give you some inspiration for those new designs. *Devil: That's it! Let's have a party! We can throw a high school reunion! *Angel: Gosh! A reunion? I love reunions! *Devil: Exactly! Even better, let's make it a prom! Then we can become Prom Queen at our very own reunion! *Angel: Prom Queen? Ooh yes... Finally! Wait... What about Janet? *Victoria: You OK? *Angela: Never better. *Victoria leaves aside. Chloe enters the store. *Chloe: Ugh, my mom's been driving me crazy at home. Mind if I hang out here for a bit? *Angela: Well... my shift does start in a minute... *Chloe: I could help out? I'm really good with people! *Angela: Fabulous! Ooh, that reminds me - I have some great fabric for your new prom dress. Your mom will love it! *Chloe hangs around to help Angela out. During the level *Angela creates Chloe's dress! After the level *Chloe goes to her dress. *Angela: Well? What do you think? *Chloe: It looks amazing... I love it! *Angela: Wonderful! *Angela: I've got to head off now, but why not show the dress to your mom again? See what she thinks? *Chloe: I will. Thanks again! *Angela leaves the store. *Angela arrives at Fran's Diner to sit at Fab Four. *Angela: Okay, I have something to ask you guys... *Angela: What would you think about me planning a Snuggford high school reunion? *Jenny: A reunion already?! Wow, I feel old. *Kitty: I don't know if that's such a good idea... *Jenny: Oh, c'mon! Don't you want to find out what happened to all your old crushes? *Virginia: Yeah, like Jenny's ex, what's-his=name? The nerdy guy in charge of the Film Club? *Jenny: OR like Mr. Stevenson - the math teacher you had a crush on! *Angela: No wonder you got straight A's in math! *Virginia: Hey, I worked hard for those! *Virginia: Okay, a little flirting didn't hurt. *Angela: Great, then it's settled! I'm going to plan a reunion! Level 8 - Let Bygones Be Bygones Let's organize the reunion! Help Angela invite her old classmates! *Angela: What do you think? Doesn't a reunion sound fun? *Matt: Not to me it doesn't. I'm happy to let the past stay in the past. *Matt: Besides, reunions are just for people who just want to be in the spotlight. *Angela: I know, right? What are those people thinking? *Matt: Besides, who would be my date? *Angela: Matt, can I ask you something? *Matt: Uh oh. Is this the dreaded 'where are we headed' talk? *Angela: No. Not yet, anyway... *Angela: I was just wondering what happened with you and Janet after high school? *Matt: Not much. She went and started a new life for herself halfway around the world. *Matt: Before too long, we stopped staying in touch. *Devil: PERFECT> Even if she DID find out about the reunion, she'd probably be too late! *Angel: I can't believe my ears! It wouldn't be right to not invite her. *Devil: Like she'd care anyway? She chose to leave her life here behind! *Angel: You know, it's called for a reason. It's for people to reunite! *Matt: I haven't seen her since... Well, since the last time I saw Keith. *Matt: Some brothers we are, but... During the level *Angela texts her old classmates! *Angela to Susan: Hey Susan, I'm organizing a reunion! Do you want to come? *Angela to Alexa: Hi Alexa, how are you doing? I'm organizing a reunion, are you interested? *Angela to Caroline: Hi Caroline, it's Angela! Do you want to come to our high school reunion? *Angela to Ellie: Hey Ellie! I'm organizing our high school reunion, can I count you in? *Angela to Nicole: Hi Nicole, do you want to come to my high school reunion? After the level *Angela calls Emily. *Angela: Hey Emily, do you still have Josh Williams' number? *Angela: Great. Give my love to mom. Bye Em. *Chloe: Your sister seems lovely. *Angela: She is... mostly. *Angela: No, no, I'm kidding. I couldn't do it without her. *Angela: Sometimes it felt like she was the favorite, you know? *Chloe: I wouldn't know... I've never had a big sister. *Angela: Now you've got me, right? Level 9 - Stitching Things Together Let Angela try on her fabulous dress for the reunion! *Angela: Okay, you ready? *Angela appears as the prom queen dress! *Angela: Well? *Chloe: It's tres chic...! *Angela: Is it 'tres chic' enough it'll let me take center stage at my high school reunion? *Chloe: I think so - but what do I know? I've never been to anything like that. *Angela: It would look great on you too by the way. *Angela: Hey! I know - why don't you ask your mom if you can come to my reunion with me? *Angela: It'll give you a chance to see what prom is about... sort of. *Angela: Plus if you're lucky, I'll let you crown me after I'm voted honorary Prom Queen. *Chloe laughs. *Then Chloe leaves the place while Angela gets the safety cones to the dressing room. During the level *Angela tries on her reunion prom dress! After the level *Meanwhile on the street, Janet and Chloe are walking. *Janet: So, how do you like America? *Chloe: Devons-nous parler en l'Anglais, maman? *Janet: I want you to have an American prom, so while you're here we'll speak English. *Janet and Chloe walk to the east. *Chloe: I really think you're gonna like the new dress, mom. *Chloe: And the lady at the store is really nice as well. Did you know she's organizing a high school reunion? *Janet: Who? Victoria? *Chloe: No, the other lady who helped my create my prom dress. *Chloe: Come to think of it... Didn't you also go to Snuggford High? *Janet: Yes dear, why do you ask? *Chloe: I think she did as well. *Chloe: I think you'll like her, mom. Her prom night was a total disaster, just like yours. *Chloe: With her high school reunion coming up, she wants a second chance to get things right. *Chloe goes east, while Janet goes back west. *Chloe: Mom? Where are you going? *Janet: Enough talk. Time to go shopping! At Victoria's! *And they're going back to Victoria's! Level 10 - Ghosts of the Past Help Victoria attend to Janet and Chloe! WARNING: This level contains stunts and bad actions which is inappropriate for communities. Do not try to attempt the stunts and bad actions you're about to see. The game can, you can not. *Chloe and Janet enter the store while Victoria and Angela are working. *Victoria: Good morning, Miss! *Janet: Hi Victoria! I believe you've already met Chloe, my daughter? *Janet: We're here to look at that amazing prom dress you designed for Chloe. *Victoria: Oh yes, well, actually I didn't design it. Angela was the one who helped you out, right Chloe? *Chloe: Yes! Angela! Now I remember. *Janet: Angela, huh? *Victoria: Let me go get her. *Janet: Oh... And please, tell her Janet's here. *Angela is evil! *Angela: Janet? It's HER! *Angela: It's... JANET MORGAN!! *Devil: Angela, why don't we welcome Janet? *Angel: Angela, I need you to listen now. Angela, I- *Angela takes a deep breathe. *Angela walks to Janet. *Angela: Why hello there, Janet! *Janet: Well hi Angela, how have you- *Angela is doing an villainous actions to Janet! *Janet: BEE-eeen…? Aaah! *Angela: I'm SO GLAD TO SEEEEEE YOU JANET! *Chloe and Victoria disappears, so it changes the background. *Victoria: ANGELA! *Angela throws the mop. Then she stops. *Victoria: Angela - what are you doing? *Angela: Shhhhh! *Angela: Don't use my name - I don't want HER to know I'm here! *Victoria: Who - that customer? Who is she? *Angela: She's, uh... Er… A REALLY difficult customer I don't have time for right now! *Victoria: Because...? *Angela: BECAUSE... *Angela: If I get caught up with her, I won't have time for all these new 'Queen for a Day' designs I have floating around in my head! *Victoria: Don't be ridiculous. Get a grip Angela! *Angela: I will. Just give me a couple of minutes. *Victoria: Alright, but hurry. *Outside of Victory boutique, Matt walks back and fourth. *Matt: Hi Angela… *Matt: Hey there... *Matt: Hi Angela, I've been thinking... Would you be my date to the reunion? *Matt: Ugh, come on Matt, just ask her! *Angela looks up while hiding in the fitting room. During the level *Victoria gives Janet and Chloe what they ask for. After the level; Post-chapter *Angela comes out of a fitting room. Then she sneaks to Janet and Chloe. *Victoria: Well, there she is! *Victoria: Janet, please meet... *Matt enters the store. *Matt: Angela...? *Janet: M-Matt? Matt Miller? Is that you? *Matt: Janet...? *Matt: Janet...? What are you doing here? I thought you were... *Janet: I... Er… *Janet: And Angela? ONG! You haven't changed at all! *Angela: H-Hi Janet... *Janet: Chloe... This is... Er… He is... *Chloe: That's Matt - we've already met. Are you OK, mom? *Angela and Matt: Mom...?? *Janet: This is certainly going to be interesting. *'A lot of confusion and ripped couture later...' *Inside Snuggford Prison, there are jail cells. *Emily walks into the jail cell hallway, silently as she goes. *Then the door shuts. *Emily walks silently. *Emily: Excuse me, I'm looking for Angela Napo... *Jail manager: End of the hall, red. *Now Emily walks silently, jumps over the toilet paper roll. *Marge: Hey Barbie, what's with the outfit? Late for work? *Here is Jail Cell Number 07: Angela Napoli. *Emily saw Angela inside the jail cell. *Angela: If you've come to five me a lecture... *Emily: Seriously Angela. Prom Queen? Really? *Angela: I'm not you, and you're not me, so don't try to tell me how to live my life. *Emily: Don't turn this on me, Angela. What am I going to tell mom? *Angela: Tell mom she can be proud of having raised at least one perfect daughter. *Emily: What? What's that supposed to mean? *Angela: Like you don't know, 'Oh I'm so proud of my Emily!', 'My Emily is finally getting married!', 'My Emily Is having a baby!'... *Emily: What about Paige? *Emily: You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion... *Angela: Yes, of course, it's all in my head. *Emily: I'm going to see if the bail clerk is back on duty. *Emily leaves the jail cell room. After that, Angela begins to cry! Level 60 - Queen for a Day People are crowding round the store while a VIP checks out the collection... Angela and Victoria are back in business! *The next day, Victory store is crowded. *Victoria: I gotta admit, Angela - I thought out business relationship was about to go the way of cut-out shoulder tops. *Angela: I was right about needing inspiration, I guess. *Angela: Just not about what kind. *Janet confronts people to get inside. Angela goes to Janet. *Angela: Any word from Chloe? *Janet is wondered. *Angela: She'll come around. She WILL. *Victoria: Until then you can work here for as long as you want. *There goes Matt and Chloe! *Matt: Excuse me! Comin' though, comin' through! *Customer 1: Hey, no cutting in line! *Customer 2: I've been waiting here for hours! *The store guard, Victor, laughs. *Chloe: Mother... I'm sorry for what I said. *Chloe: I didn't mean it. *Janet: That doesn't mean I didn't deserve it... *Janet: Come here... *Chloe gives Janet a hug. The customers, Matt, Janet and Chloe leave the store. *Victoria leaves aside. During the level *Angela lets customers come in one by one while tending to the VIP (Mrs. Stanhope)! After the level; Ending *Chloe enters the store. *Angela: So... Tell me EVERYTHING. *Chloe: We have much to discuss still, my grand-pere, my mother, Matt and I... *Chloe: But… things are going well. *Angela: I'm glad. *Chloe: And what about you and my father? *Angela: You two have a lot to work through right now... *Angela: And although I care about your father, well... I care about you, too! *Angela: We're going to take a break for a while. That way I can be your friend first. *Angela: So, when are you going back to France? *Chloe: Never! It's so boring at home! From now on, I'm never leaving your side! *Chloe: Since I met you, you've thrown a party in an abbandoned school, got arrested and held a fashion showcase in prison! *Angela laughs! *Angela: I know, right! What was I THINKING? *Nicole Knowles enter the store. *Angela: Hi, can I help you? *Nicole: I hope so. My mom wants me to find a prom dress. Something REALLY cool. *Nicole: She's all like - worried that this other girls is gonna jack my style and steal my crown out from under me. *Nicole: Like THAT would ever happen. *Nicole: So um... Do you have anything that will like, guarantee that I'll like, show her up? *Angela and Chloe laugh! *Nicole: What did I say? *'THE END' *''No mice were harmed during the production of this game''